The Troublemakers do the Good Samartian Law
the plane Captain: Well, again, sorry about that little mishap. But once you get everything checked out there shouldn't be anymore problems. Skunk: Where are we? Captain: Latham, Massachusetts. Why don't you take a cab into town, get yourself something to eat. I got your beeper number - I'll beep you as soon as we're ready. Skunk: Okay. Fox: Fine by Me. Captain: We'll see you later. front of a store, in Latham, Massachusetts Fox: Well, what are we going to do about Paris? We're Suppose to make a Reboot Skunk: I say we go back to Connecticut, and take a regular flight. Rabbit: Should We Take the Bus Instead? Fox: Well, I'm sure that they would fly us first class. George: First class doesn't make it anymore. Now you get on the phone with Kimbrough, tell him what happened and tell him to get another plane down here, but this time, the good one - the Ted Danson plane. Jerry: Alright, I'll feel him out. George: Yeah, just tell him to hurry it up. Stranger: Nice day. Jerry: Another one? Jerry: Okay, thanks anyway. They can't get another plane. Johnny Test: All right, what's wrong with the plane we got? They're just checking it out. Fox: Forget it. Skunk: No, no, no. We're not getting on there. Come on, let's go get something to eat in Sticksville. Officer: All right, hold it right there. Johnny Test: What? Officer: You're under arrest. Skunk: Under arrest? What for? Officer: Breaking the Good Samaritan Law. Fox: What? No, no - we didn't do anything. Officer: We Have Evidence It's Says You Did. The law requires you to help or assist anyone in danger as long as it's reasonable to do so. Rabbit: I never heard of that. Officer: You All Will Learn It Let's go. four are in prison, having a meal Johnny Test: Mmmm, this is pretty good chow, huh? Skunk: Would it kill him to check up on us? No - drops off the meals and that's it. I realize we're prisoners, but we're still entitled to catsup. Fox: I guess we could've called for help. Jerry: But then we would have missed the whole thing. Kramer: I still had it on video. We could have watched it later. George: Yeah, he's right. Jerry: I forgot about the video. Elaine: Sure - the video. beeper starts beeping Elaine: What is that? Skunk: I Wish Plane's ready. Officer: I Think Not You're Gonna be prosecution. the court House Spongebob: Ladies and gentlemen, last year, our City Council by a vote of twelve to two, passed a Good Samaritan Law. Now, essentially, we made it a crime to ignore a fellow human being in trouble. Now this group from New York not only ignored, but, as we will prove, they actually mocked the victim as he was being robbed at gunpoint. I can guarantee you one other thing, ladies and gentlemen, this is not the first time they have behaved in this manner. On the contrary, they have quite a record of mocking and maligning. This is a history of selfishness, self-absorption, immaturity, and greed. And you will see how everyone who has come into contact with these four individuals has been abused, wronged, deceived and betrayed. This time, they have gone too far. This time they are going to be held accountable. This time, they are the ones who will pay. Rabbit: Hey! Great plane! Thanks a lot. Piece of junk. You know you almost got us killed! Spongebob: Call Gumball Watterson to the stand. Patrick Star: Call Gumball Watterson. Spongebob: Now, Gumball Watterson, would you please tell the court what happen on September 22, 2007. Gumball Watterson: Well I Making Spyro the Dragon (TV Series) that was suppose to be on Cartoon Network but that Idiot Skunk Delayed my Friend's TV Show into Skunk Fu!, so I Decided to Replace that show into TV Show Based on Video games. Spongebob: Spyro the Dragon TV Show based on a Video game? Gumball Watterson: That's Right, Skunk Fu! is a Huge Ripoff to Kung Fu Panda. Skunk: I Hate Spyro the Dragon (TV Series) I Wanna Learn Kung Fu! Judge Stickleback: Silence! Spongebob: Call Spyro the Dragon to the Dragon to the Stand, Now Young Dragon would tell the Court what happen on September 17, 2005? Spyro: I Busy Making Crash Bandicoot (TV Series) while Gumball was Making My Show Spyro the Dragon (TV Series) that was suppose Premiering September 22, 2007, but that Stupid Johnny Test Decided to Delay it make his show instead so I'm Planning to Replace it with Crash Bandicoot (TV Series). Johnny Test: You're Gonna Regret this Dragon. Spyro: Nope! Spongebob: Defense Call Sora to the Stand, Now Sora You're In Deviantart Website Were You. Sora: Yes, I Was Trying to Find out where Kingdom Hearts IV was Gonna be Release. Spongebob: And Then Fox Uploads Mpreg Images of You on Deviantart? Sora: Yep, Gumball and I Hate Mpreg Images. Spongebob: Where Did Skunk, Fox & Rabbit Get That Idea? Sora: They We're Watching Junior (1994) which is Inappropriate. Spongebob: Call Henry and June to the Stand, Now Henry and June you're planning to make a reboot of Kablam! Henry: Yes But Kai-Lan Along with Mane 6 Have Delayed our new Show. June: It's True Kai-Lan delayed ours into hers. Spongebob: Call Roger Rabbit to the Stand, Roger Rabbit You Hate The Happytime Murders. Roger Rabbit: Yep, I Planned to Replace the Film into my Sequel film call "Who Framed Roger Rabbit 2" Spongebob: What is Who Framed Roger Rabbit 2 About? Roger Rabbit: It's About When I Got Framed by Stealing by Phil Phillips. Spongebob: Call Flint Lockwood to the Stand, Now Flink Lockwood you remember when Sausage Party came out. Flint Lockwood: Yep it was August 12, 2016. Spongebob: Would tell the Court What You're Up Too? Flink Lockwood: I Was Making Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 3 when the Stupid Wienerton, Frank Delayed my third film. Spongebob: Call Sharptooth to the Stand, Sharptooth you're making Fire Emblem Film right? Sharptooth: Yes Was I Making a Gift for Azura when that Naughty Brenda Bunson Delayed it with Junior (1994) the Stupid Mpreg Film. Spongebob: Call Red Claw to the Stand, So Red Claw You're Making Fire Emblem 2 film? Red Claw: Yep, Is Was while my Brother Sharptooth was Making Fire Emblem. Spongebob: Who Delayed the second film? Red Claw: That Would be Phil Phillips! Spongebob: Call Lewis Robinson to the Stand, Lewis Robinson You're making you're sequels to your original film right? Lewis Robinson: Yes I Was, but that Snowman Delayed them. Spongebob: Why Did Olaf Delayed you're sequels. Lewis Robinson: he was making Princess Film call frozen on November 27, 2013 which my sequel should of come out Spongebob: Call Lincoln Loud to the Stand, Now Lincoln would tell the Court What Happen on September 21, 2018? Lincoln Loud: I Was Making November Sky film a sequel to October Sky when it got delayed with The House with a Clock in its Wall. Spongebob: Who Delayed November Sky film? Lincoln Loud: It's all Gage Creed Fault that naughty kid. Judge Stickleback: Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, have you reached a verdict? Sandy Cheeks: We have, Your Honor. Judge Stickleback: Will the defendants please rise. And how do you find, with respect to the charge of criminal indifference? Sandy Cheeks: We find the defendants - guilty. (Gumball and his Friends Cheered, Azura & her Friends Cheered, Flint Lockwood & Roger Rabbit) Judge Stickleback: Order! Order in this court, I will clear this room! I do not know how, or under what circumstances the four of you found each other, but your callous indifference and utter disregard for everything that is good and decent has rocked the very foundation upon which our society is built. I can think of nothing more fitting than for the four of you to spend 15 year removed from society so that you can contemplate the manner in which you have conducted yourselves. I know I will. This court is adjourned. Skunk: Well This is Just Great They Ruined Everything. Frank Wienerton: I Know Right. Phil Phillips: This is All Roger Rabbit's Fault. Johnny Test: They Will Pay For What They Did! Category:Skunk's grounded days Category:Grounded Videos by ComedyYes HorrorNo Category:Phil Phillip's grounded days